


Please Don't Go Joe

by CM_NKOTBSB



Series: NKOTBSB Tour [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NKOTBSB Tour, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brian, Condoms, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, top joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: Ever since the tour has begun Brian and Joe have been teasing eachother...





	Please Don't Go Joe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys, nor make money out of this story, I'm just a fan who writes fanfictions about them.

Ever since the tour has begun, Brian and Joe have been teasing and flirting with eachother the whole time. At first it was all for fun, of course. However soon both of them started realizing that they like being around eachother and missed one another, when the other one was away. And with that the teasing and the flirting began to be more serious, meaning the words that came out of their mouths. Yes, they fell in love with eachother. But both of them knew it was just a matter of time, before they realized it. They had such a great chemistry since the beginning, so they both knew, that that day would come. So, they began to try to be left alone, so that they would get a little more intimate. And when they finally found a moment to be alone, both of them couldn't resist any longer, they crushed their lips and began a heavy make out session. And this is exactly where this story begins.

''You feel even better than I've ever imagined.'' Brian murmured against Joe's lips, just to be cut off by Joe, with another kiss. Joe simply couldn't resist him, Brian was kind, and sexy, and he had the voice of an angel, he was just perfect in Joe's eyes. But now, another thing hits Joe's mind, what about their wives? What about their kids? How will he tell his wife that he wants to leave her for Brian? Joe pulls off and looks at Brian with his wide opened blue eyes.

''What's wrong Joe?'' Brian looks at Joe with concern. Joe shakes his head.

''How are we gonna tell our wives that we're divorcing from them? And what are we gonna tell our kids? And-.'' Brian cuts him off with another passionate kiss, before he pulls away.

''Oh baby, don't worry. We'll find a way out.'' He leaned then again to kiss Joe, sticking his tongue inside of Joe's mouth. Brian smirks in the kiss, because he can suddenly feel Joe's half erected monster dick pressing on his thigh. Brian pulls off, but the grin hasn't left his face.

''Is my Joey Joe getting hard?'' Brian asked in a seductive voice.

''Uh-huh.'' Joe grunted, with his eyes closed, while Brian massages his dick through the pants.

''Need a hand? Or a mouth with that?'' Joe couldn't contain his moan as Brian spoke out. Joe nods and an istant later, Brian is down on his knees in front of Joe, unzipping his pants, revealing the famous McIntyre anaconda.

''Holy shit! They weren't lying about your anaconda.'' Brian pointed out slowly stroking Joe's massive dick. Brian sticks out his tongue and starts licking the head at first, then through Joe's entire lenght. Moans costantly escape Joe's lips.

''Please... B-rok, suck it already... Please... No teasing...'' Joe desperatly begged Brian. Brian smirks mischieviously.

''Fine... But just because you said please.'' Brian started sucking on the head and Joe slipped both of his hands in Brian's hair. Brian soon eases more of Joe's dick in his mouth and starts sucking faster.

''Oh god! Brian...'' Joe manages to growl out. He closes his eyes, leaving his hands in Brians hair. Brian on the other hand started feeling Joe's dick deeper and deeper in his throat, deepthroating Joe at some point.

''Don't you dare stopping.'' Joe cried out with his dick deep inside Brian's throat.

''Shit Brian! I'm gonna cum!'' Joe moans out and Brian sucks faster at Joe's dick.

''Brian...'' Joe cries out spilling in Brian's mouth and Brian swallowing Joe's cum. Brian wipes his mouth and stands up, facing Joe. Joe grins at him and takes Brian's hand, leading him on his bed. He pushed Brian, so that he fell backwards on Joe's bed, while Joe kneels in front of him and starts unbuttoning Brian's pants. He looks up to Brian for a second and smirks at him.

''Guess it's my turn now.'' Joe said while he held Brian's dick in his hand and taking Brian's entire lenght at once. Brian gasps.

''Shit Joe... That... Feels so fucking good.'' Brian gasps out. Joe sucks on Brian's dick faster, while Brian costantly moans encouraging Joe not to stop.

''Fuck... Joe... I'm cumming...'' Brian cries out before spraying inside of Joe's mouth and Joe, just like Brian did with him, he swallowed all of Brian's seed. Joe takes then a sit next to Brian on his bed and they stay in silence for a couple of minutes.

''Joe…'' Brian speaks up.

''Yes baby?'' Joe said looking at Brian.

''I want you to fuck me.'' Brian said in a half moan, Joe grins at Brian's request. Joe rolls him over and takes a bottle of lube from his night table and spreads it on his fingers. Joe inserts one finger inside of Brian's hole, then a second.

''Oh fuck… Joe baby… Don't stop.'' Brian groans out, while Joe's fingers continue to ride his ass. Joe's Fingers in the meantime found Brian's prostate and Brian lets out a squeak as Joe hit on it.

''Am I hitting your soft spot baby?'' Joe asks grinning. Brian nods and grabs the sheets in a death grip. Soon, Joe's fingers leave Brian. Joe takes a condom and tears it with his teeth, before putting it on his already fully hard anaconda. 

''Sorry baby. You know you could trust me, but you shouldn't trust that whore of my wife.'' Brian nods and soon, Joe starts easing himself slowly inside of Brian. He stays still for a while before he starts moving slowly inside of Brian.

''Oh god Brian… You're so tight baby…'' Joe said slowly pounding Brian.

''Joe… Faster… Please…'' Joe increases his speed and fucks Brian faster than before. Joe just couldn't describe his feeling at the moment, he realises only then, how much he really wanted it and how long he has waited for this moment. Joe closes his eyes letting Brian fucking himself back on his massive dick.

''Harder baby… Fuck me harder.'' Joe slams himself harder inside of his lover and fucks him even harder than before, which was almost impossible to believe, since he tought that his thrusts were already over the edge.

''I'm so close Joe…'' Brian grunts, as Joe decides to thrust even harder inside of Brian. A few seconds after Brian comes all over, his cum spilling over his stomach and chest. It doesn't take too long before Joe finds his realease too, crying out Brian's name. Joe gently takes off his condom and throws it in the trash can. He then collapses beside Brian. They stay in silence for several minutes, still trying to come down from their orgasms.

''That was beyond amazing.'' Brian pointed out. Joe nods.

''And extremly hot!'' Joe seconds.

''Joe, listen. You know that after the tour we'll have to tell our wives that we fell in love with eachother and we want a divorce from them, don't you?'' Brian turned his head to look at Joe, who was already staring at him. Joe nods as he runs his hand through his hair.

''I know. But for now, let's enjoy one another.'' Joe said smirking at Brian and then, kisses him passionatly.

''I love you.'' Brian murmurs through the kiss.

''I love you too Brian.'' Joe said leaving a kiss on Brian's nose. Joe then wrapped his arms around Brian and they fell asleep, not too much time later.


End file.
